bluedragonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Héctor Indriago
|Edad = |Fecha de nacimiento = |Lugar de nacimiento = San Cristóbal, Tachira |Nacionalidad = Venezolano |Tipo de sangre = |Estatura = |Conyugue = |Hijos = |Padres = |Debut = |Estado = Activo |Personaje = Hipopotamo Conrad Hidra |Agencia = |Facebook = |Twitter = |Yahoo = |Sitio web = |Blog = |Ocupación = Actor de doblaje Locutor Diseñador gráfico Infógrafo |Pasatiempos = |Habilidades = }} Héctor Indriago es un actor de doblaje y locutor venezolano, mejor conocido por ser la voz actual en español de Batman (The Batman, Batman, el valiente, entre otras), Ban Midou en GetBackers, Trent en Isla del drama, Luz, drama, acción y Drama total: Gira mundial y también a Sam en Drama Total: La Venganza de la Isla y Drama total: Todos estrellas y Gustavo Rocque en Big Time Rush entre otros conocidos personajes Filmografía Series animadas *The Batman (2004-2008) - Bruno Diaz/Batman *Los Jóvenes Titanes (2003) - Kai *Justice League Action (2016-presente) - Bruno Diaz/Batman *Los Jóvenes Titanes en acción (2013-presente) - Bruno Diaz/Batman, Billy Numeroso y Polilla Asesina *Cuidado con Batman (2013-2014) - Bruno Diaz/Batman *Robot and Monster - Robot *Batman, el valiente - Bruno Diaz/Batman *Liga de la Justicia - Capitán Átomo/Flecha Verde (un ep.)/Mr. Terrifico (un ep.) /Joe Chill/Ares/ Tornado Rojo (un ep.)/Comisario Ohiyesa Smith/Atomic Skull (un ep.)/Kanto *Justicia Joven - Bruno Diaz/Batman *Isla del drama, Luz, drama, acción, Drama total: Gira mundial - Trent, Owen (este último sólo cuando eructó el abecedario temp.1) *Drama Total: La Venganza de la Isla y Drama total: Todos estrellas - Sam, B (solo cuando él grita) *Winx Club - Helio (desde la tercera temporada) *Bob Esponja - Sheldon J. Plankton (Ep.183)/Voces adicionales *Yoohoo y sus amigos - Leemee *Locos dieciséis - Jonsey García (temp. 1-3) *Las aventuras de Coco Fred - Melón *Secundaria Bromwell - Prof. Matemáticas *Secundaria de Clones - Julio César/George Washington Carver/Buddy Holly/Glenn/Copo de Nieve Jake/Carl/Calificatrón (segunda voz) *Los Oblongs - Bob Oblong *Ratón Esponja - Ratón Fitzgerald *Tropezando en el Espacio - Chode *El show de Brak - Brak *Planeta Sheen - Papá de Doppy *Danny Phantom - Caballero del Terror, Hombre de blanco, Bullet *Fanboy y Chum Chum - Boog *Elías, el botecito de rescate - Jovial *Los Jóvenes Titanes - Billy Numeroso *Lucky Fred - Caribú *Pollitos kung fu - Voces Adicionales *La granja - Hilli Burford/Voces Adicionales *Las Maravillosas Desventuras de Flapjack - Larry Menta/Narración/Letreros *Niño Ardilla - Voces diversas *Tak y el poder Juju - Narración *Chica Supersabia - El Carnicero/Narrador hermano *Chuggington - Frostini *Héroe: 108]] - Rayo Poderoso *Dive Olly Dive - Brandt *Zorrino Kung Fu - Cobra *Los hermanos Venture - Barón Underbheit *El gato de Frankenstein - Dr. Frankenstein *Universitarios - Mark/Voces adicionales *Stoked! Locos por las olas - Whipeout/Voces adicionales *Mighty B!, la súper abeja - Voces adicionales *Dora, la exploradora - Voces adicionales *Legión de Superhéroes - Colosal *Ser Ian - Tyrone "Ty" Washington (temp. 1-2) *Academia de titanes - Herry *Archie y sus amigos - Hot Dog *Martha habla - Letreros *Jane y el dragón - Dragón *Pop Pixie - Jolly *Campamento Lakebottom - Jordan Buttsquatt *Rick y Morty - Jerry Smith *Sanjay y Craig - Voces adicionales *El mundo de Eliot - Voces adicionales Series de TV *Big Time Rush - Gustavo Rocque *El show de Fred - Vaca vencida *Marvin Marvin - Robert "Bob" Forman *La vida secreta de la adolescente americana - Ricky Underwood *Blue Water High: Escuela de Surf - Gary/Voces diversas *Lockie Leonard - Rev. Eggleston *The Naked Brothers Band - Sonny Wolff/Miles Wolff *Mi vida con Derek - Ralph/Trevor *El club del dormitorio - Señor S. *Teens al poder - Consejero Pugh/Voces adicionales *Overruled! Corte juvenil - Trevol *Los Kennedy - Voces adicionales *Billy El Exterminador - Ricky (el hermano de Billy) *Weeds - Dean Hodes/Voces adicionales *Dexter - Tony Tucci, Pequeño Chino, Ken Olson, Leonis, Chad, Ramón Prado *Trial and Retribution - Michael Dunn/Smith *LazyTown - Stingy (doblaje venezolano) *Mis padres son extraterrestres - Mr Graham Whiteside *MotorWeek - Pat Gross (1era voz) *Parental Control - Voces diversas *Al estilo de Katie Brown - Voces adicionales *French Food At Home - Voces adicionales *Siempre fabulosa - Voces adicionales *Intervention - Voces diversas *Los Kennedy - Voces adicionales *Rookie Blue: Policías novatos - Sam Swarek *Ray Donovan - Lee Drexler/Patrick "Sully" Sullivan (episodio 8)/voces adicionales *La naranja molesta - Manzanita y Manzana *Brooklyn 9-9 - Detective Teddy Wells Películas animadas *Liga de la Justicia y Jóvenes Titanes: Unión en acción (2016) - Bruno Diaz/Batman *Batman: Bad Blood (2016) - Bruno Diaz/Batman *Batman vs. Robin (2015) - Bruno Diaz/Batman *Liga de la Justicia: El trono de la Atlántida (2015) - Bruno Diaz/Batman *El hijo de Batman (2014) - Bruno Diaz/Batman *Liga de la Justicia: Guerra (2014) - Bruno Diaz/Batman *Batman: The Killing Joke (2016) - Bruno Diaz/Batman *Batman: Assault on Arkham (2014) - Bruno Diaz/Batman *Liga de la Justicia: La paradoja del tiempo (2013) - Bruno Diaz/Batman *Justice League: Doom (2012) - Bruno Diaz/Batman]] *Superman/Batman: Apocalipsis (2010) - Bruno Diaz/Batman *Batman: El caballero de Ciudad Gótica (2008) - Bruno Diaz/Batman *Liga de la Justicia Lego: Batalla cósmica (2016) - Bruno Diaz/Batman *Liga de la Justicia: Ataque de la Legión del Mal (2015) - Bruno Diaz/Batman *DC Superhéroes Lego: Liga de la Justicia vs. Liga de Bizarro (2015) - Bruno Diaz/Batman *Batman Lego: La unión de los superhéroes (2013) - Bruno Diaz/Batman *Batman ilimitado: Caos de monstruos (2015) - Bruno Diaz/Batman *Batman ilimitado: Instinto animal (2015) - Bruno Diaz/Batman *Batman: Regresa el caballero nocturno - Segunda parte (2013) - Bruno Diaz/Batman *Batman: Regresa el caballero nocturno (2012) - Bruno Diaz/Batman *Liga de la Justicia de Imaginext - Bruno Diaz/Batman *Liga de la Justicia: Dioses y monstruos - Kirk Langstrom/Batman *Batman vs. Drácula - Bruno Diaz/Batman *Liga de la Justicia: Crisis en las dos tierras - Bruno Diaz/Batman *Batman: Under the Red Hood - Bruno Diaz/Batman *Batman: Año uno - Bruno Diaz/Batman *Aventuras de la Liga de la Justicia: Atrapados en el tiempo - Bruno Diaz/Batman *Linterna Verde: Caballeros Esmeralda - Atrocitus *Liga de la Justicia: La nueva frontera - Hal Jordan/Linterna Verde *Barbie en la princesa y la plebeya - Nick/Programador Real *Barbie en las 12 princesas bailarinas - Brutus *Max Steel: El dominio de los elementos - Agente #2 *Barbie: Fairytopia - Quill *Barbie Fairytopia: La Magia del Arco Iris - Faben *Barbie y la magia de Pegaso - Ollie *Los Jóvenes Titanes: Misión Tokio - Bartender *Barbie y el castillo de diamantes - Duende y mayordomo *Wayside: La película - Louis *Elías y el yate real - Jovial *Una navidad abominable - Perrero *Club Winx: El secreto del reino perdido]] - Helio/Jolly/Codatorta/Voces adicionales. Series Reality *Mundo Amish: Rompiendo las reglas - Jeremiah *Rutas Mortales/Andes - Agustín "Tino" Rodríguez *El Precio de la Historia - Sean Rich, Jesse Amoroso y Graig Gottlieb *Los Restauradores - Ron Dale *Amos del Pantano - Junior Edwards *Camioneros del hielo - Phil Krom *Obsesivos - Dr. John Tsilimparis *Bodas espectaculares - Voces diversas *Ella aun Tiene el Toque! - Robert Verdi *Man Hunters - Lenny De Paul *True Beauty - Taylor *Kimora: Life in the Fab Lane - James/Francis G. Slay *The Spin Crowd - Danny/Travie Mccoy/Voces diversas *Crime 360 - Voces adicionales *Intervention - Voces diversas *¿Quién da más?: Nueva York - Tad *Bad Ink - Voces adicionales Documentales *Misión Suicida - Donald Schultz *What The Pope Knew - Fesselmann *Máquinas de Maldad - David Zamorano *La historia de la tierra - Narrador *7 secretos con Big Time Rush - Gustavo Rocque *Drogas, negocio redondo - Voces adicionales *Búsqueda Alienígena - Voces adicionales Animé *Fate/stay night (2006) - Koyiro Sasaki *Hell Girl (2006) - Hiroshi "Esper" Watanabe (Ep. 20) *Get Backers - Ban Midou *Fullmetal Alchemist - Ira, Envidia (masculino), Zolf J. Kimbley (sólo un episodio) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood - Van Hohenheim y Buccaneer *Nodame Cantabile - Yasunori Kuroki *.hack//Legend of the Twilight - Balmung *Hack//SIGN - Balmug *Trinity Blood - Abel Nightroad *El Conde de Monte Cristo - Franz d'Epinay *Excel Saga - Tooru Watanabe *Planet Survival - Bell *Burst Angel - Kyohei Tachibana *Bokurano - Kanji Yoshikawa *Hungry Heart - Rodrigo *Gantz - Rioji Kajiura *DNA² - Kakimaro Someya *Tsukihime]] - Tohno Shiki (Roa) *Noir - Wellman (ep. 4) *Basilisk - Kasumi Gyoubu *Black Cat - Doctor (Kanzaki) *Beyblade - Rick *Hell Girl - Yoshiyuki Honjou (Ep. 4) *XxxHOLiC - Uno de los Karasu Tengu *Speed Grapher - Bob *Mushishi - Shiroh (ep 8) *Steel Angel Kurumi - Voces adicionales *Transformers Armada - Voces diversas *Transformers Energon - Ironhide *Transformers Cybertron - Overhaul/Leobreaker *Blue Dragon - Hipopotamo/Conrad L. Lawrence/Sombra de Delphinium/Voces adicionales *Ran, la chica samurai - Miyashita *Perros afortunados - Koro Koro ne *Vandread: The Second Stage - Capitán Todoroki *Viewtiful Joe - Capitan Azul *Wolf's Rain - Ihk Videojuegos *Batman: Rise of Sin Tzu - Voces adicionales Películas *Los padrinos mágicos, la película: ¡Momento de crecer, Timmy Turner! (2011) - Hugh J. Magnate *Hamburger Hill (1987) - Sfc. Dennis Worcester *Trumbo - Edward G. Robinson *Corre y pega - Alex Dimitri *Lutero - John Tetzel (doblaje venezolano) *Karate Dog - Voces adicionales *El monstruo de la roca - Voces adicionales *La niñera y el príncipe - Voces adicionales *Batalla escolar - Francis *La isla del tesoro (2007) - Voces adicionales *Vacaciones con Derek - Voces adicionales *Big Time Rush: La Película - Gustavo Rocque *Mental (2012) - Jack *Salvar una vida (2009) Pastor Chris Vaughn *[club de los genios (2006) Jose Delgado Series de Internet *La naranja molesta - Manzanita/Manzana/Voldefruta Trivia *A mediados de 2012, Hector participo en el casting para elegir la nueva voz del personaje Plankton de la serie animada Bob Esponja, debido al traslado de residencia de su entonces actor de doblaje original Luis Miguel Pérez, dirigido por el estudio de doblaje Etcétera Group y aunque logro conseguir el papel poco después, antes de grabar oficialmente a dicho personaje, aviso a la empresa que no podría doblar al personaje debido a circunstancias personales por lo que el papel recayó en otro de los actores que hicieron el casting Angel Mujica, siendo este ahora el actual doblador del personaje Plankton de la serie. *Hector a retomado uno de los papeles mas importantes de su tío Framk Maneiro, Batman, haciéndolo muy reconocido también en el medio de doblaje a nivel internacional.[http://es.doblaje.wikia.com/wiki/Héctor_Indriago Héctor Indriago Referencia Categoría:Dobladores